


wearing thin

by metalmeisje



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Gabriel Is Conflicted, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oviposition, it's fine it's consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: He’s not entirely sure why he’s let Jack convince him to do this. Especially now. Perhaps years ago, when trust was as easily given as it was received and they weren’t old and scarred and broken— Baring his soul had been easy, then.





	wearing thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirengenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirengenesis/gifts).



> Birthday present for my wife! Just two old gays doing the nasty with some eggs.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

The noise Gabriel makes is downright filthy and weak; this half-huffed sigh of frustration and arousal as he writhes in the sheets, face pressed against Jack’s cool palm. A grounding little gesture, or as much as it can be when he feels like he’s about to burst out of his own skin, cock bobbing against his stomach uselessly.

He’s not entirely sure why he’s let Jack convince him to do this. Especially  _now_. Perhaps years ago, when trust was as easily given as it was received and they weren’t old and scarred and broken—

Baring his soul had been easy, then. Now?

“Shut up,” Gabriel hisses.

Jack just laughs, and it’s goddamn embarrassing. But then there are slick fingers between his legs as Jack leans in, pushing Gabriel’s knee up with one hand as the other presses against his clenching hole, and Gabriel nearly howls.

He can feel the weight of them, how they sit heavy in his gut. It’s.. odd, in the way that’s so goddamn hot he can barely think; every time he shifts, hips rolling as he uselessly fucks the air, the gelatin eggs  _move_  and shift around, brushing against his prostate with maddeningly soft nudges.

“I bet,” Jack says quietly, “that you can take at least a few more for me. Look at you, Gabi.”

There is marvel and awe in his voice, but the sharp edge to it doesn’t escape Gabriel. Eyes widen as he lifts his head to look at Jack, chest heaving with exertion; he wants to snap back, dig his teeth into the scarred soft flesh of Jack’s shoulder, anything,  _anything_  to convince him to wrap those delicately prodding fingers around his cock.

Jack looks goddamn beautiful when he breaks, but like this, sharp and wild and hungry and _dominant_ , he takes Gabriel’s breath away in entirely new, inescapable ways.

“Don’t- know,” he grunts out, mouth falling open into a silent gasp when Jack rubs his tight ass, the way it clenches harshly to keep the eggs inside. “Fuck, Jackie, just goddamn touch me already—”

“No.”

The denial is almost painful and Gabriel arches off the sheets when Jack leans back, denies him any kind of touch in favor of just watching the wraith. He knows he loos a mess, knows it all too well; gnarled fingers twist into the sheets as he shifts and groans, ass clenching, smoke falling off of him in restless coils. Fangs are bared but it doesn’t seem to deter Jack in the slightest; if anything, it spurs him on  _on_   ** _on_**.

“You haven’t earned it,  _soldado_ ,” says Jack coolly, and Gabriel’s eyes roll back when there is a cold-slick touch against his ass. Between one blink and the next Jack grabbed another egg and nudges it against Gabriel’s entrance, gentle but insistent. Unyielding like iron and all Gabriel can do is whine.

It’s pathetic, and he hates it—

But the bone-deep surrender is absolute.

“There you go,” Jack murmurs as Gabriel rocks his hips, legs slowly but surely falling open again. He is too full already but Jack presses and presses until his ass is stretched around the semi-hard intrusion. At its widest point, Jack stops, and Gabriel’s eyes go wide at the burn.

“I know you can do it, babe. Be good for me.”

He’s not good. He’s an omen of death, a mercenary, dead and broken and black as tar; but when Jack urges him on Gabriel folds as he always does.

Inevitably.

Finally,  _finally_  the next egg is pushed past his rim and slips inside with the filthiest noise, nudging against the ones already stretching his stomach until it’s bulging slightly. The new weight puts even more pressure on his prostate and Gabriel  _wheezes_  at the jolt of electricity that runs up his spine, hips rolling in stuttering jerks, a silent plea for more.

It’s almost too much; Jack splays his hand on Gabriel’s stomach and presses down gently, moaning at the way Gabriel’s skin is stretched taut around the weight in his belly. Gabriel flushes.

“Jackie, please-”

He hates begging. Hates it with an intensity that makes him  _snarl_  even as his eyes roll back in his head, cock leaking on his stomach. But he begs, fucking the air uselessly, breath coming in hitched little gasps as the eggs jostle and shift, driving him slowly out of his mind.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jack breathes. He leans over Gabriel, steadies himself with a hand on Gabriel’s shaking thighs to kiss him. It’s sloppy and filthy and really, if he was a little less on the edge Gabriel would have winced at how sloppy it is, and fuck he might be drooling but Jack doesn’t care, just licks into his mouth and runs his palm up Gabriel’s flank like he’s placating a wild, bucking animal.

“I’ve got you, that’s it, you look so pretty. Think I’m gonna make you come like this.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen.

He can't—

but he knows better to argue with his soldier when those blue eyes are sharp and hungry so he just nods, arching off the bed to press himself against Jack. It’s not quite as good as skin on skin but the rough fabric of Jack’s fatigues rubbing against his feverish skin is good nonetheless.

God, he’s so  _full_.

“Please-” he chokes out again, shuddering at the way Jack  _chuckles_.

Calloused fingers run gently over his stomach, teasing the hypersensitive skin. They swipe up the precum and smear it over Gabriel’s stomach until he has to throw his head back, too goddamn ashamed at how easily he falls apart like this. Jack nudges a knee between his legs and Gabriel  _jerks_ , two seconds away from rutting against Jack’s leg until he comes because he’s just that goddamn close.

Jack Morrison is  _not_  a merciful man.

“Tsk,” he grins. He kisses Gabriel again and rubs over Gabriel’s nipples until he’s wheezing, and then  _pinches_.

“Fuck-” Gabriel chokes.

“That’s more like it,” says Jack, and that’s about when Gabriel stops trying to keep track of what the fuck his soldier is doing. Jack twists and pinches his nipples until they’re swollen and raw, tugging at the barbells mercilessly; the jolts of pleasure-pain are relentless, not letting up until Gabriel is near tears.

He hates to beg. But he does. There’s livewire in his veins and his hips are twitching as Jack leans over him, one nipple pinched and twisted as Jack ducks his head and swipes his tongue over the other.

“Look at you, you want it so badly. You know you can come, baby. Come for me.”

He almost doesn’t want to, now. There is an angry, vicious little thing in the back of his head that rears up at the sweet words, the sense of being owned that comes with being rendered utterly helpless. Gabriel hates it and needs more, more more  _more_  as his muscles tense and he mouths at Jack’s jaw helplessly, claws shredding the sheets.

“C-can’t, Jackie, Jack please fucking  _touch_  me-”

Jack’s eyes light up and really, that should have been warning enough.

Suddenly, Gabriel’s mind stops working; Jack laughs at how helplessly eager Gabriel is, at the wet, weak noises he makes when he presses the blunt curve of another egg into his ass. Too fast, too full, and Gabriel tumbles over the edge with a raw, shattered-glass scream, stripes of white covering his stomach.

“I said,” says Jack even as Gabriel is still wheezing and sobbing through his orgasm, cock an angry-red as it jerks against his stomach, “ _Come_. I’m calling the shots today, baby. But you’re doing so well. Now catch your breath-”

He grins, a wicked little thing, as he twists one of Gabriel’s nipples again, prompting a weak, raspy groan.

“We’re only halfway, after all.”


End file.
